pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:RedNeburí
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... ... Oye, te puedo pedir que cambies tu avatar/foto de perfil? Ya que ese dibujo lo hice yo y tu NO tienes permiso para usarlo. Quitalo cuanto antes, tienes 1 semana ¬¬ Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 16:33 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Nyan! Saludos desde Peru! wiiiiii Bueno aqui esta tu sprite Archivo:Sprite_para_RedNeburi_by_Luxalonso.png nyan! ♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ 01:31 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Claro.. :3 Ship quiero ser tu amiga :3 BluezaF!! 16:39 28 dic 2011 (UTC)MagicZafi a tus servicios Sip Eres muy maja y ¡claro,siempre me encanta buscar más amigos!, colocame un Dusknoir Archivo:Cara_de_Kingler.pngSoy un Cangre-fanDejame un Cangre-mensaje~! 17:02 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Pues Rapidash/Typhlosion/Serperior y Leafeon,no? x3 Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 17:17 28 dic 2 Hi! Ok te hare el VS , y te dare el link de un tuto muy bueno pero necesito dartelo por MP(mensaje privado por el chat) porque es secreto ^^ ' ♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ ' 18:29 28 dic 2011 (UTC) A ver... Chica, borré tus blog's dos veces. Eso se considera spam basura, así que lee las Reglas para no buscar más problemas, por favor. ~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 19:12 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tu Lumineon Archivo:Lumineon_NB.gif Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 21:16 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Sorry D: Esq estaba haciendo cosas y no lo vi. Claro que sí quiero, que Poké te pongo? A mi un Dragonair. Archivo:Icon Amu Hinamori (2).png Kαяυ Cнαη~ Hαвℓα Cσηмιgσ! Archivo:Icon Amu Hinamori.png 11:58 29/12/2011 (UTC) Heii x3 Nee... no eres directa, me gusta hacer amigos!! Bueno... de pokés ponme un Teddiursa, y ya sabes como me llamo, no ;D? Si no lo sabes, es Mire xD que poke te pongo a ti? :3 Un leafeon, no?¿ Bueno, la loca se despide~ Yellow...del bosque Verde 14:16 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Haii! x3 Claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga x3 Dime, qué pokémon te pongo? A mi ponme un Sneasel (hembra ewe) =3 ☆♪Sapphy-chan ~ Romeo and mis mensajes o3o♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 14:28 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Haii Me caes bien. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Sonic Tails y KnuklesArchivo:Kaito_icon..gif 14:51 29 dic 2011 (UTC) ---- A mi a shaymin n.n ladridos-kun Talk meArchivo:Kaito_icon..gif 16:20 29 dic 2011 (UTC) ---- Lo siento, pero se ha borrado. ladridos-kun Talk meArchivo:Kaito_icon..gif 19:40 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Claro!! Con gusto!! Ponme a un Raichu, y supongo que yo a ti un leafeon cierto? Archivo:Hinaichigo.pngLa Rozen Maiden 8DArchivo:Hinaichigo.png 16:40 29 dic 2011 (UTC) sorry n.nUU sorry no lo habia visto n.nUU pero claro que quiero ser tu amiga n.n dime que poke te pongo? ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 17:21 29 dic 2011 (UTC) ok o a cualquier evo de eevee n.n ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 17:27 29 dic 2011 (UTC) :D *w* Gracias por el regalo! Está kawaii! x3 Muchas gracias. No se como agradecertelo, ahorita veo que hago x3 ☆♪Sapphy-chan ~ Romeo and mis mensajes o3o♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 17:34 29 dic 2011 (UTC) OMG *w* graciaas esta super cuteeeeeeeeeee :D...ojala pudiera recompensarlo con algo n.n ya vere xD Jum... Oye, te agradezco por quitar mi dibujo, sin embargo... has leido las Reglas? Al parecer no... Debes saber que NO puedes subir imagenes de deviantart sin el permiso del autor... por eso, todos los regalos que has hecho, los tengo que borrar, son las reglas, cumplelas. Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 17:44 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias!! Me recuerda cuando soy fuerte y puedo hacer todo, me anima mucho tu regalo!!! Por eso te hice esto Archivo:Nebu_grafiti.png Te gusta? Eso espero.... Archivo:glameow_icon.gifa Kitty cat!=^^=Archivo:glameow_icon.gif 18:10 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Ya ta Me salio un poco feo :(Archivo:VS_Melisa_by_Luxalonso.png' ♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ ' 23:37 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tu Feebas Archivo:Feebas_NB.gif Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 13:21 30 dic 2011 (UTC) De parte de Ari Querida novata amiga n.n Estoy encantada de decirte que si no tienes ni remota idea de Vocaloid no digas que eres tal personaje, PORQUE MIKU SOY YO!! ADEMÁS, N PUEDES PONERTE 2 VOCALOIDS -u- No sabes una mierda y ahora te crees Luka y Miku, te felicito chica, 100 puntos de originalidad =.= Si hace pocas horas que preguntabas que era un Vocaloid y un UTAU, no me hagas reír. Yo hace 3 JODIDOS AÑOS que estoy en PE y que conozco Vocaloid, yo soy Miku y siempre lo seré, y si no estás de acuerdo, puedes irte Ya que nadie aceptará lo que acabas de hacer, odio a los n00bs que hacen eso, y si no quieres ser odiada por el resto de la comunidad, cámbialo, solo aviso, que tengas un buen dia Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 13:52 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Archivo:Escama_bella.png Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 14:19 30 dic 2011 (UTC) He, perdona xDD Gomen ne. Esque aveces me molesto con eso y tal, es un error mio de bipolaridad, además tenía mi hermano pegándome con la chaqueta y me molesté xD Lo siento u_u Bien, yo empezé con Vocaloid junto con la creadora de la wiki y algunos otros, hace 3 años xD Si, podemos ser amigas :3 Siento haberme portado así, no suelo ser tan violenta pero.. esque aveces hay cosas que me molestan, mucho xD Puedes ser Luka si quieres ^^ Y yo Miku, y somos el dueto Magnet, ¿Que te parece? n.n Lo siento de veras ù_ú †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 16:02 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Claro ^^ Bueno, yo no tengo lista de amigos xDD Pero puedes ponerme a un Phione <3 Y si, puedes ponerlo en la firma xD Yo también lo pondré *-* "Ari y Nebu ~Dúo Magnet~ Luka&Miku" >u< Puedo enseñarte cosas, por msn si quieres, el mio es chen_idhun@hotmail.com ^-^ Mira, he grabado Magnet en español: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q68lrVyAc_w Yo soy la que hace de miku, Lokis hace de Len. Se que no canto bien, pero los users de PE dicen que si, y no se D: Nos vemos ~ Besos xD †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 16:15 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Claro x3 Me encantaría ser tu amiga, dime que pokémon te pongo en mi lista de amigos, a mi me pones un chikorita n_n, y si necesitas ayuda con algo me avisas y me dejas un mensaje en mi discusión ¿Vale? Bye~~ Mi mayor misterio es lo que esconde mi sombrero 61px' [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'Todo puzle tiene una solución']] Oka º3º Yo te hago el VS, lo más problable es que te lo dé mañana n_nU, pero tranqui yo de lo hago, el VS de Alonso está bien pero...Es que está calva .____.U Aurevoir º3º Mi mayor misterio es lo que esconde mi sombrero 61px' [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'Todo puzle tiene una solución']] Me vine! Archivo:D8_transparente.png Lo que escuchas, me vine, Darky me convenció. Lol. o3o My name is Shushi (?) o3o Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif If You like Suicune Archivo:=3.png 12:42 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Va. Seamos amigas o3o. Yo también are un dibujo de vocaloid. Haber que tal me sale y te lo enseño en PC. My name is Shushi (?) o3o Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif If You like Suicune Archivo:=3.png 12:52 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Ehm Solo una cosita xwx No subas porfi imágenes tan chocantes como esa que has subido antes (y con chocantes,me refiero a repugnantes owo) que una cosa es gore y otra es creppy extremo para más de 18 estilo Saw 7. ewe (?) Te rogaría que no subieras ese tipo de cosas. :3U Aunque yo no sea admin. n.nU ~Matagi Burakku~ ~Aoi honno exorcist~ 18:45 3 ene 2012 (UTC) n.nU nebu..solo hago iconitos de utau y vocaloid n.nU sorry ♪Meiko-Chan♪Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆la moneda oficial de PE☆ 12:10 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Siento el retraso :3 Siento mucho el retraso n_nU es que con las cosas navideñas no he tenido mucho tiempo y encima he tenido que hacer un puto trabajo de sociales D8 pero aquí está: Archivo:VS_Melissa_By_Carol.png Si no te gusta me lo dices y te lo hago de nuevo, y ya que estás me dices como lo quieres porque la otra vez no me lo dijiste exactamente n_nU. Bye~~ Mi mayor misterio es lo que esconde mi sombrero 61px [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'Todo puzle tiene una solución']] =) Vale seamos amigas, thu solo dime cual poke te pongo n.n a mi un zorua =) ☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 22:45 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Yes~ Y aqui me queda´re no volveré a Pokefanon :3 мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 15:46 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Okey Manda tu cara MM (un poke) y tu nombre (creo que será Nebu no?) serás entrevistada en el episodio 2 мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 16:56 9 ene 2012 (UTC) hola podrias darme tu sprite de boda?lo mas rapido posible?c: gracias!~ Alone... (~) And lost in paradise 21:50 9 ene 2012 (UTC) :3 esta muy cute pero...no se parece un poco al estilo de miku? ♪Meiko-Chan♪Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆la moneda oficial de PE☆ 17:30 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola... Oye...Esta pregunta es algo rara, pero ¿Por casualidad no te habras jugado el Zelda Skyward Sword? Je je je ¿No?, oye, pasate por mi perfil, ¿Quieres? Y luego...No se...Mi espiritu... Satanico 17:05 16 jul 2012 (UTC)